New Yorks's Next Top Model, Cycle 1
'Episodes' 'Kim Kardashians' First aired: September,7 2011 Girls came to there new house in Los Angelis.From the very first photoshoot they have to posing whit swimsuits. Then the judges and the guest judge Kim Kardashians making a delebaration *'First call-out:' Monique Weingart *'Bottom four:' Ondrei Edwards, Samantha Francis, Sarah Dankleman & Lluvy Gomez *'Elimaneidet:' Ondrei Edwards, Samantha Francis, Sarah Dankleman *'Featured photographer:' Nigel Barker *'Special guests:' Kim Kadashians Vendela First aired: September,30 2011 Girls do a black & white beauty photo shoot. The judges and the guest judge Vendela make delebaration *'First call-out:' Kayla Ferrel *'Bottom two:' Jael Strauss & Kristi Grommet *'Elimaneidet:' Kristi Gromett *'Featured photographer:' Mike Rosenthal *'Special guests:' Vendela, Mike Rosenthal *'Cover Girl of the week:' Nik Pace Kristin Cavallari First aired: Octoberber,7 2011 Girls posing whit male models in their photoshoot. The judges and the guest judge Kristin Cavallari make delebaration. *'First call-out:' Monique Weingart *'Bottom two:' Jael Strauss & Yaya DaCosta *'Elimaneidet:' Yaya DaCosta *'Featured photographer:' Mathew Jordan Smith *'Special guests:' Kristin Cavallari, Mathew Jordan Smith *'Cover Girl of the week:' Mikaela Schipani Tyson Beckford First aired: Octoberber,14 2011 Girls do a full body photo shoot. The judges and guest judge Tyson Beckford make delebaration. *'Immune/First call-out:' Monique Weingart *'Bottom three:' Molly O'Conell, Lluvy Gomez & Elyse Sewell *'Elimaneidet:' Lluvy Gomez & Elyse Sewell *'Quit:' Jael Strauss *'Featured photographer:' Sarah McColgan *'Special guests:' Tyson Beckford, Sarah McColgan *'Cover Girl of the week:' Eva Pigford Elle Macpherson First aired: Octoberber,16 2011 Girls do a commercial. The judges and guest judge Elle Macpherson make a delebaration. *'First call-out:' Monique Weingart *'Bottom two:' Nik Pace & Eva Pigford *'Elimaneidet:' Eva Pigford *'Featured photographer:' Trevor O'Shana *'Special guests:' Elle Macpherson, Trevor O'Shana *'Cover Girl of the week:' Nik Pace & Monique Weingart 'Janice Dickinson' Girls did a photoshoot were they have to be sexy. The judges and guest judge Janice Dickinson make a delebaration *'First call-out:' Alexandria Everett *'Bottom two:' Nik Pace & Mikaela Schipani *'Elimaneidet:' Mikaela Schipani *'Featured photographer:' Tyra Banks *'Special guests:' Janice Dickinson *'Cover Girl of the week:' Monique Weingart 'Coco Rocha' The girls do a photoshoot whit snake. The judges make delebaration whit helping them is Coco Rocha. *'First call-out:' Kayla Ferrel *'Bottom two:' Jane Randall & Molly O'Conell *'Elimaneidet:' Molly O'Conell *'Featured photographer:' Francesco Carozzini *'Special guests:' Coco Rocha, Francesco Carozzini *'Cover Girl of the week:' Jane 'Sarah Murdoch' The girls do a photoshoot posing outside *'First call-out:' Monique Weingart *'Bottom two:' Alexandria Everett & Jane Randall *'Elimaneidet:' Jane Randall *'Featured photographer:' Douglas Friedman *'Special guests:' Sarah Murdoch, Douglas Friedman *'Cover Girl of the week:' Kayla Ferrel 'Denis Rovira' The girls posing whit car in there photos. The guest judge and judges make a delebaration *'First call-out:' Kayla Ferrel *'Bottom two:' Monique Weingart & Dalya Morrow *'Elimaneidet:' Dalya Morrow *'Featured photographer:' David Ruiz *'Special guests:' Denis Rovira, David Ruiz *'Cover Girl of the week:' Nik Pace 'Kathy Griffin' Girls posing in Barcelona. Rhis time judges make a delebaration with guest judge Kathy Griffin *'First call-out:' Monique Weingart *'Bottom two:' Nik Pace & Alexandria Everett *'Elimaneidet:' Nik Pace *'Featured photographer:' Ricky Middlesworth *'Special guests:' Kathy Griffin, Ricky Middlesworth *'Cover Girl of the week:' Kayla Ferrel & Nik Pace 'Calvin Klein' Girls do a Cover Girl AD *'First call-out:' Monique Weingart *'Bottom two:' Alexandria Everett & Kayla Ferrel *'Elimaneidet:' Kayla Ferrel *'Featured photographer:' Jim De Yonker *'Special guests:' Calvin Klein, Jim De Yonker *'Cover Girl of the week:' Kayla Ferrel & Monique Weingart *'Final two:' Monique Weingart & Alexandria Everett *'Winner:' Monique Weingart 'Elimination Table' 'Contestants' 'Photo Shoot Guide' * Episode 1 Photo Shoot: Swimsuit * Episode 2 Photo Shoot: Black & White Beauty Shoot * Episode 3 Photo Shoot: Male models * Episode 4 Photo Shoot: Full Body * Episode 5 Commercial: Coffe & Parfums * Episode 6 Photo Shoot: Sexy * Episode 7 Photo Shoot: Beauty shoot with snake * Episode 9 Photo Shoot: Outside * Episode 10 Photoshoot: Sell cars * Episode 11 Photoshoot: Divas in Barcelona * Episode 12 Photoshoots: Cover Girl AD; Beauty in Vogue cover